


The arrival

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Full Moon, Humans in the pack, Hunted Pack, Multi, Winchesters visit Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters come to Beacon Hills to hunt the pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The arrival

Sam and dean walked towards the sheriff's office dressed once again as FBI. They exchanged a look before they walked in and strode to the desk. "We'd like to talk to the sheriff," Sam said as he flashed his badge. 

"Come in." a voice said behind them and they turned to see a man standing there. He offered a hand, "Sheriff Stilinski."

Dean took his hand shaking it, "I'm Agent Carter and this is my partner Agent Hammersmith."

The sheriff nodded and led them into his office where they found a kid. "Scott what are you doing here?" The sheriff asked wondering what in hell was going on. 

"I had some informa…" He trailed off as he saw the FBI agents. His eyes narrowed and he spoke again, "Never mind Stiles will pass it on." He stood and left the room and to the two hunters he seemed perfectly ordinary yet a little odd. 

"What can I help you with Agents?"

"We're looking into the unsolved murders you've had recently." Sam began and he saw the man tense ever so slightly. 

"I'm afraid we don't know much about them." He said as he leafed through a pile of files on his desk and passed it across. "That's a file on all the victims."

"How did they die?" Dean asked curiously as Sam took the offered file and opened it. 

"Blow to the head, Strangled, Throat slashed." The sheriff replied wearily. 

"It varied?"

"No, they all had those three injures. Any of which could have killed them." 

The brothers exchanged a glance at that. "Well, thank you for your time sheriff." Dean said shaking his hand again as he stood, "we'll let you know if we need more information."

The hunters left the station in silence but as do as they stepped outside they started to talk quietly. "Why would they be killed three ways?"

"It's called a three-fold death. It's part of Druidic sacrifices." A voice said across the car park and following the sound they saw the same kid from earlier. "If you really want to know what's going on you'll come with me."

"Kid you really shouldn't get involved in murder cases. So take some advice and stop now and get your friends to do it soon."

"Of course," the boy replied. Did the sheriff call him Scott, "I'll do that as soon as I inform the sheriff you're not really FBI."

"Careful kid," Dean said warningly taking a step forward. 

"No you be careful. I don't like hunters in my territory. So if you want to know what's going on you come with me." 

"What are you?" Dean asked his hand straying to the gun at his side. Sam reached out a hand to stop him. They didn't know if bullets would make a difference. 

"I'm the one who's going to tell you what's going on. Your the ones who are going to come with me." Apparently not going to say anymore across a car park the kid turned and started to walk away. 

Sam glanced around and saw the sheriff watching them. The man's face was serious as he motioned for them to follow the kid. So he knew what was going on but couldn't say so in the office. "Come on," he said walking after the kid and with a quick glance at the sheriff Dean followed behind his brother. 

The kid didn't turn or stop but he seemed to know they were following him anyway. He led them into the forest and kept walking until they came across a burnt out house. 

Sam and Dean watched as a group of people spilled from the house. "Get out of here," Scott ordered as he turned to a girl, "Allison get your dad here quickly. Isaac I'm going to need Peter so find him fast." He turned to the one adult there, "Derek…"

"I'm staying until Peter gets here," he said as everyone else moves off to follow Scott's orders. 

Scott glared at him but nodded his head anyway and gestured the hunters to follow him inside. "You don't live in this burnt out shithole do you?" Dean asked aiming a kick at a wall. 

The man, Derek he thinks it was, let out a feral snarl behind him. He spun around defend himself but Scott was somehow already between them. "Your anchor Derek," he hissed aware of the hunters at his back. 

"They're insulting the house that their kind burnt down." Derek replied as he slowly regained control but his voice was still strained. Scott tried to calm him without wolfing out himself but it wasn't as effective. 

"So the house was burnt by hunters. So what?" Dean asked and from the glare Scott shot him that was the wrong thing to say. 

"My family was in the house. My parents, my siblings were burnt alive. My baby cousin and his mother died. There were children in this house when it was burnt." 

Derek lost control finally and his eyes began to glow blue and his fangs grew. Seeing him totally wolfed out the hunters reached for their guns. "No," Scott ordered sternly. 

"He's out of control kid," Dean said drawing his gun. 

"He's not out of mine," Scott replied turning back to Derek. He gave into his own shift and as his eyes glowed red let out a roar. Derek cowered before him pressing up against the wall his eyes loosing their blue glow. 

The door to the house banged open to reveal Peter. His eyes darted around taking in Derek cowering against the wall and Scott's eyes fading to normal with two hunters holding guns aimed at him. "Why are they here?" He snarled as he dropped to his knees beside Derek. He might not act as if he cared but having hunters in the house affected him as much as Derek. 

"They heard about the murders and came to investigate." Scott said without glancing at the hunters that were behind him. He crouched down next to Peter, "Get out of here Derek. Peter's here now. Go find the pack."

Derek looked up at him gratefully before he dashed from the house. "Give me one reason not to shoot," Dean said as the werewolves turned to them. 

"You still don't know what happened?" Scott answered leading them further into the house. "A while back an alpha pack came to town and with them came a Darach. She started making sacrifices to gain enough power to destroy their leader Ducalion."

"Alpha pack?" Sam asked his hand slightly further from his gun. 

"A pack of alphas all of them killers," Peter said and Scott almost laughed at the memory of the first time he said that. "They wanted Derek and then they wanted Scott."

"All we had to do was kill the rest of our pack," Scott finished and as he spoke his eyes flashed red again. Dean stared at the two werewolves who were standing here talking to them in a house where their pack had burnt. He had never met wolves who could control the shift only those that were forced to at the full moon. 

"Most wolves we've met don't run in packs," Sam said voicing Dean's other point aloud. 

"We do," Scott answered calmly apparently willing to stay here and talk about the ins and outs of being a werewolf with hunters.

He wasn't scared, Dean noticed, but rather relaxed. He was waiting for them to get to the point of there visit even though he already knew what it was. There was no doubt that this kid held the power around here. "So the killings?" He prompted once it became apparent he had to. 

"The Darach's work. A Darach is a Druid that goes evil. She was sacrificing people using the three fold death to gain enough power to take down the leader of the alpha pack. It was a little chaotic for a while."

Peter let out a bark of laugher, "If by chaotic you mean people dying; you running off with the alphas; Derek being conned by a evil Druid and Cora almost dying then you'd be right."

"You sided with the alphas?" Sam demanded his hand creeping towards his gun again.

"He did what he had to to stop the final sacrifices taking place," A new voice sad from the doorway. "It's the reason I'm sill alive as well as his mother and the sheriff."

"To find them though we had to undergo a ritual. We effectively died to stop the Darach." The girl at his side said with a smile at Scott, "it took a while to get back to normal after that. There was a darkness in our souls as if the door had been left open. But you know all about that don't you boys?"

"I'm sorry?" Sam said a little taken aback. 

"You are the Winchester boys. The ones that brought down the devil and stopped the apocalypse. Dying is like a weekly thing for you guys." She said smirking at the looks on their faces. 

"Who are you and how do you know about that?" Dean asked his eyes fixed on the older man expecting him to answer. Her father he guessed from what Scott had said earlier. 

Instead he seemed to be content to let her speak for them. "I'm sorry Scott obviously hasn't got around to introducing us." The boy muttered something under his breath that apparently Peter caught because he grinned. "I'm Allison Argent and this is my father Chris."

"Argent as in werewolf hunting family?" Sam asked and Dean glanced at him in confusion. What would hunters be doing with werewolves?

"We have a new purpose but yes that is who we are?" Allison answered taking a step further forward. "And these wolves are under our protection from hunters."

"Because you love one?" Dean said bluntly and Scott tensed next to him. 

"My relationship with the alpha has no bearing on our arrangement. We work with the werewolves to keep the supernatural from harming the people here." Allison said angrily a knife suddenly in her hand. This then was why Scott had tensed and Dean made a note not to annoy her in future. "So I'd prefer it if you didn't imply so."

Scott took control again before she had time to demonstrate her skill with a crossbow. "Before you came here did you wonder why it's called BeaconHills?" He asked only to be met with blank looks. "When we completed the ritual we kick started a beacon that has been dormant for a long time. The town is now a beacon for the supernatural, the whole pack feels the pull." 

"Wait, you said she was making sacrifices. She's stopped?" Sam said quickly trying to diffuse the tension. 

"She's dead. The night Scott became a true alpha she was killed," Allison answered him. 

Scott caught the questioning look sent his way, "I crossed a line of mountain ash." He said in answer only adding to their confusion. "You become a true alpha through strength of character."

"Mountain ash is to werewolves what salt is to ghosts," Chris finally qualified for the confused hunters. "My family has never met a wolf capable of crossing it before Scott."

"So she's dead?" Dean asked needing the plain answer before they went any further into all this kids qualities. 

"She's dead, ripped to shreds and scattered around the forest," Scott answered. 

"I scattered her myself," Peter added with a somewhat gleeful tone. 

"You realise he's a psychopath?" Sam asked Scott who nodded his head rolling his eyes as Peter spoke. 

"My nephew's the psychopath, he's the one who ripped my throat out."

"And who drove a girl mad and made her a banshee trying to get back from the dead?" Scott answered as if this was an old argument. Peter it seemed was content to leave it at that for now. 

"We may as well leave town then. The job we came to do is done." Sam said glancing at his brother for his agreement. 

"Wait we're just going to leave these werewolves here?" Dean said ignoring the warning growl from Peter. 

"They're protecting people not harming them," Sam answered with a roll of his eyes. 

"And when the full moon comes?"

"You're welcome to stay and find out for yourself," Scott cut in quickly. "You don't have to leave until you truly believe the town is safe for the people living here."

Sam smiled as his brother answered, "Fine but we're not living in this craphole."

"Nobody lives here," Scott answered ignoring Peter's reaction to the hunter's words. "It's more of a meeting place since it belongs to the Hale family," here he nodded at Peter. "You're welcome to stay with me, or the sheriff. If not we'll show you to a motel."

"We'll split," Sam answered as Dean protested. "We need to see your pack without you around as well as with." He though Scott might process but instead the boy only nodded and shot a questioning look at Allison. 

"No, drop him off on the way," she said curtly and Scott visibly dropped. 

"Come on," he said leading the hunters outside to where two cars now waited. Scott climbed into the first one waiting for them to join him. 

"You're just going to steal the car?" Sam asked him as he swung into the front seat. 

"No, it's my mum's car. Peter's just borrowing it so he can rub in my face that she's letting him court her."

"Court?" Dean scoffed. 

"Peter never does anything the normal way," Scott answered as he turned on the engine. The journey to the sheriffs house was made in silence after that and only as they arrived did Dean break the silence again. 

"Aren't you worried having hunters running free in your town? We could harm your pack." 

"Not particularly. Besides the one who stays here has Stiles to deal with so I'm a little more worried about you being harmed." Scott said as he swung out of the car and walked into the house as if he lived there.


End file.
